Good Con Bad Con
KAON: 8 HOURS LATER . . . Shiftlock is magnetically locked to the circuit slab beneath her, in the repair bay of the newly established Forge location. She can't move. She wonders if her ankle struts are still wrecked. This place used to be home. "Well. Hell of a way to come back." Soundwave enters the room, having brought Shiftlock here the cycle before after a very fateful night at the erstwhile construction site of the Forge. Two spies are dead, and only this one remains. A spy with some valuable knowledge and useful information on Ratbat: someone both Shiftlock and Soundwave had worked for, the latter still doing so. The outlier remembers meeting her what seems many cycles ago, and they shared a connection and shared wish for a better tomorrow. Soundwave has struggled as Shiftlock has- he knows the grime and grit one finds in the pit of despair that passes as a disposable's life here on Cybetron. This is why he joined the Decepticons- he wants a better future for all. He seeks equality. That has not changed. However, as he steps into the medbay and sees Shiftlock there, he senses something truly has- this time. Standing there quietly for a moment, he finally speaks. "Shiftlock". His monotone probably sounds as flat as always, but perhaps ... /perhaps/ she can detect just a trace of regret. But of what? What a difference eight hours can make, right? Standing at one of the banks of the medical bay, Hook is making notes, considering the information on screen. "So this was Senator Ratbat's aide, was it?" the mech asks as he pours over her information. "Some traces of what appears to have been injection sights in the past, a good chance that she once was addicted to one of the additives. Damage to her cranial cortex suggests physical trauma - but it is not recent. Apparently this isn't the first damage she has suffered in this area, and would most likely be better researched with open surgery and study of the neural net." he murmurs to his log as he hears the door slide open, and glances up. "Soundwave." Hook greets properly, "I was just finishing her medical log, the patient should be reviving soon. I have only stabalized her for now. We have had a rash of mechs and femmes taking advantage of our hospitality as of late, and I would perfer that she actually remain in our company for a time, hmm?" he asks as he presents the pad to Soundwave to examine. "She will not be running anytime soon. Both of her legs are deactivated at the ankle actuators. And if she did try to run on them they are so destroyed she would probably rip her feet off in the process." "Are you planning on gleaning her for information?" the Doctor asks finally notices the monitor registering the flight change and rise of the femme's voice. "How very nice of you to join us, Shiftlock. I would offer you a meal, but it seems that you did not bother to sign up for the frequent visitor rewards." With that, he turns back to Soundwave and frowns a little. "I wish you had taken her someplace that was not under construction. We have work to still complete. To pull me away for.. this.. is below my talents." Shiftlock just smiles casually. Maybe it's a brave face to hide fear, maybe it's bravado - only Soundwave knows for sure. Hint: It's somewhere in between both choices. "Hello again. Nice to see we're still keeping up that bedside manner." She turns her optics to Soundwave. -''Hey there.''- She's thinking rather than speaking, she knows he'll pick it up. -''I guess I can't expect mercy, understanding or reason from anyone in charge here. They fragged my memory, Soundwave. Reduced me to a new spark. I wandered out, got lost, didn't know any better when I was with Whirl, but I guess that doesn't count with Barricade, does it? Is this what the Decepticon movement has become? Because there was a time I was with you. That I agreed with you. Now I don't know which side is worse.''- She tries to look down at Hook. "Yeah, combiner experiment over here. Ratbat was really keen to try to get me back. Sent Blurr after me, had Pharma try to erase my mind, some slagpile named Cipher install mind control software - life's a glitch." Soundwave walks over to Hook, accepting the datapad and perusing the information within. "Understood. Yes, she must remain in our custody. We cannot allow her to escape and inform the Autobots what has happened. Megatron has ordered me to obtain all the information I can get from her." His head tilts slightly at the complaint. "You will adjust, Hook. We are all having to adjust and adapt to less-than-ideal circumstances." Then he turns to look at Shiftlock, who is indeed waking. The mix of fear and courage wafts from Shiftlock's thoughts into Soundwave's outlier senses, a smattering of yellow and red, sickly and hot. Then she 'speaks" to him. He considers this. Of course, he cannot mentally "speak" back, but, "Some things come through... loud and clear," he says indirectly, "Some things change. Tensions are high and... tempers are as well." He looks to Hook, though, and states, "The prisoner shall be kept alive, is that understood?" It's the least he can do towards that silent plea. "Yes, yes, life's a glitch then you enter the Abyss." Hook waves his hand dismissively as the femme speaks her bravado. "Don't bother trying to make yourself sound more improtant than you are. I'm not the one to beg the importance of your spark to." the Constructicon comments as he applies pressure to the ankle joint to bring it back on line. "Do tell me if this causes discomfort." he comments casually, as he continues his discussion. "And you still managed to become an addict, join the Autobots, and make your own choices. For all your floundering on blaming everyone else for your mistakes, it seems you have done a fine job of scraping your own usefulness, don't you think?" he asks as he lifts his hand from the actuator and hmms. Turning his attention to a table nearby, he pulls back the cover, exposing an empty's deactivated frame. "I'd use new parts, but really, you make it sound like you are more a series of failed experiments, so you should be quite used to being a second hand recipent, wouldn't you agree? Best to make use of these parts, hmm? Just a little retooling to do the trick." With that, Hook takes out his tools and starts to work, stripping down the lower leg of the dead Autobot to strip for parts. "Combiner experiment. How blasie." he says with a chuckle. "And Blurr? Yes. The one that likes to run in circles. It seems that is all his life is, pathetic, don't you think, to just run in circles and have no real purpose? As for trying to be controlled, well you are what some would consider attractive - if youthful, perhaps for one that is looking for a newspark for the 'first time' interface experience?" he suggests as he works. His skill in uparalleled as he removes the ankle actuator from the former Autobot turned scrap-pile." "Is that his orders?" Hook questions Soundwave as the mech settles down to work on resizing the actuator - if he's got to do the work he might as well do it right, after all. "And I suppose you are here for the interrogation. I do not plan on putting her off-line for my work, so feel free to speak to her as you wish. If you find the way tougher than you imagined, let me know, and I will attempt to loosen her vocals as it were." he humms cheerfully as he works on resizing the gears, sparks flying from his metal grinder. "And if you do not want her to escape, perhaps it would be better if we transferred her to the brig and perform repair work on her there?" he suggests helpfully. Shiftlock makes a face as Hook messes around with her ankles. She blew out both of them falling from a roof and trying to land on her feet; she doesn't say anything, doesn't try to give away the discomfort verbally, no 'ow' or 'stop that' - but her fans are cycling up slightly higher and her transformation plates are raising slightly like the ruffled feathers of a distressed bird. "You know," she begins, keeping up her game face, "For a doctor you do a real scrappy job with medical history. For the record, the element zero was used to maintain a forced merged with a Shifter. It wasn't an addiction, it was medication. The moment I stopped taking it, the Shifter demerged. Secondly, I was -forced- to become an Autobot at gunpoint. Rather than let innocent neutrals get executed in front of me by Blurr, I surrendered to spare their lives. They took me to the Decagon. Pharma and Cipher then reprogrammed me. I'm not the first. They're doing that to more and more of their soldiers. They're trying to program loyalty." She doesn't anything about the ankle replacement from scrap parts; Soundwave will pick up that she's engaged in mental exercises to shunt pain notifications away from her primary consciousness. She's also thinking that Hook's going to be in for a surprise once that Shifter regenerative system kicks in. Soundwave watches impassively as Hook strips the body down for parts, then responds: "His orders are to obtain information however I need to. She is his prisoner, and it is up to him to decide her ultimate fate. For now he simply wants information. Yes, I am here to work again and once she is stabilized she shall be placed in a brig." The outlier glances down at Shiftlock, then back to the medic. "I do not have to "speak" to her at all, Hook, if it comes to that." There's a subtle flex of his fingers as he states that, moving around the table towards her head. Her emotions come through to him, as does the honesty of what she says. "She speaks truthfully," he informs Hook, "And perhaps, Shiftlock, since you know quite well why that is, you will simply cooperate with me?" Hook allows the femme to mouth off, because she's doing a fine job of filling in her medical history for the record, knowing Soundwave is recording it all for further use. "Ah, so not only a combiner, but a shifter. My, what a special spark you must me." the Constructicon says while working, finishing up his modifications and comes back to the table. "So the Autobots forced you to join them at barrelpoint and yet you claim the Decepticons are at fault and that we're the terrorists?" He taps the femme in the middle of her chevron. "You might have been hit harder than I thought." he intones as he sets the servo on the table - is he really planning on replacing one ankle? He tsks softly, helpfully forgetting to turn off the femme's pain receptors. He may know of Soundwave's abilities as he comments just as he starts the cuts on removing the femme's ankle. "This might hurt." more said to Soundwave than Shiftlock, to be honest. "Well, from my point of opinion as a medic, she's mostly ready for the brig as is. She is stabalized. She is in no danger of suden deactivation. She can speak. Move her arms - I really doubt it matters if she walks, indeed, I would see it as an improvement. But if you want to, I could see about securing some element zero and forcing her to shift into the frame of one of empties or somesuch - I would be interested to see the effects, to be honest. I only studied the shifting ability, there is a decided lack of volunteers to allow me to study up close and..." a slight grunt as he works his fingers deep into Shiftlock's foot and rips the destroyed actuator free, a flow of lubricants and energon as he ruptures the compacted line that had caused the whole joint to seize up. Using a pair of clamps, he closes off the line and works on cutting away the remaining actuator ties. Okay that hurt. Shiftlock yelps and grits her dental plating. Hey, having your damn ankle joint ripped out isn't something you can stone-face! "I never said anything about the Decepticons being at fault or terrorists you IDIOT!" she snarls. "I only got my memory back a week ago, tops! I was trying to keep piston-rods like Prowl from finding out so i could actually do something about the corruption from the inside!" She tries to take deep, slow vents and remain calm, the pain is excrutiating. "And I'm not a Shifter! I can't change into anyone, I just got used as a containment vessel because of my spark type!" she protests loudly. Soundwave watches as the medic works, picking up both the amazing skill and care that Hook displays as well as a bit of the sadistic approach he takes with his "patients". "I see. After this I shall take her there. But no, Element Zero is not required..." He is spared from having to explain by the femme's own explaination. "...Yes. Again, she speaks the truth. She was a shifter. I met her when she was, it was rather impressive. Unfortunately she is one no longer." His head tilts just slightly again. "She is cooperating so far. Perhaps some... pain dampeners are in order, Hook? We are not the monsters, the Autobots are- and I would like her to see that." His red visor fixes on the femme once again. "What are your thoughts on that? What would you do if Megatron asked uyou to join the Decepticons again?" He concentrates on her, reaching out for her thoughts, though his hands remains at his sides- for now. It was supposed to hurt, that's the idea. Once the ankle is moved and the leaking line is stopped, Hook takes out some tools. Using a spanner to push back the line, he probes around, cleaning out the metal particles and scraps that make have broken loose during her fall. "And you figured that spying on the Decepticons was the best way to help stop the corruption. A likely story - of course, it is right up there with 'I was just following orders'." he tsks softly, as if correcting a child as he digs the extraction tool into the open wound to grab a hold of a stubborn piece of broken metal. "Just a week ago, hmm? Well, then it is probably good that you have such a wellspring of wealth of information to share, don't you think?" As he tugs the piece, he is being careful, his free hand gripping the femme's lower leg tightly to hold it steady as he works on removing the splinter. A glance towards Soundwave and a thin smile at the effectiveness of his operation and a simple thought, 'What else would you like us to discuss?' he thinks so serenly as he rips the piece of metal away and takes out a sodering iron. But then Soundwave just has to go ruin his interrogation with the commentary about not being monsters. The Autobots ruined yet another of his magnificent structures - and the Senate put him out of work - but fine. Muttering a little under his vocalizer, he uses a mild additive sedative, injecting it directly into her leg, and waits for it to settle in to work on her further. The pain keeps coming, at least until Hook at last relents and gives Shiftlock a reprieve - a small one. Which is better than nothing. "What, do you think Soundwave is lying to or something? He's the ultimate truth test and he's verifying what I'm say--" She pauses and just stares at Hook. It dawns on her. "You don't care what I'm saying, do you. You're just hurting me because it -gets you off-." Sorry Soundwave, she'll have to answer your questions in a moment. Right now she's just horrified. Soundwave is a Decepticon through and through. His loyalty to the cause is absolute. His dedication to Megatron is unquestionable. He will do whatever it takes to achieve the Decepticon goals- including turning a blind optic at times, if required. However, the truth remains that he is also passionate about equality. About a better future for Cybertron. His empathic abilities leave him well aware of the feelings- and pain- of others. Too much so, at times. He feels her horror now, and he is not a sadist. However: "Hook has applied a painkiller. Whether he does or not, Shiftlock, the question remains: is that somehow better than those who violate your very mind and change who you are and how you think? Who twist your entire being against those who were your friends, betraying them, murdering innocents to get you in their clutches, permanantly altering people's bodies and minds to make a "statement"?" "Gets me off?" Hook actually chuckles at that. "Oh dear, I am a professional. Not some simpleton masochist sadist bot off the street. If I wanted to get off on it, you would /enjoy/ it as much as I do, Shiftlock." the mech rumbles as he works. As the sedative settles in, Hook moves to place the ankle back in place. "You are merely a patient. A low caste waste of a disposable that for now Megatron has decided you have some value for. Now I suggest you live up to that value that he has placed on you and share everything with Soundwave that he wants to know.." As he shoves the new gear in place, he gives it a grind against her foot. No pain, but a LOT of pressure there as he works on reconnecting the lines. "After all, there is the alternative that if Megatron decides that you are nbot of value - I can certainetly put in the request to use you for my experimentations - I am sure that I can find something of any value within you that would make it worth the while to keep you on line." the constructicon chimes in cheerfully, as if this idea would be the greatest idea ever. "And then you can come join my world and experience the real pleasure from pain and the pain that I am uniquely qualified to give you would be extravagant." As Soundwave speaks up, Hook quiets down, cheerfully working on rebuilding the femme's ankle, he makes up a little poem to go along with it, "Once you break your foot's ankle, '' '' snapped the struts from the innerlocking form. '' ''Now you are burdened with a empty's shackle, '' '' spark dampened, imprisoned by your own supportless zone. The things you used to do you cannot do today, '' '' run nor jump with inattentuion, '' '' Cybertron moves and you become the fallen one." '' Hook makes the final connections within the ankle strut and works on realigning the joints itself to be the perfect fit within the femme's foot, hmming. "My, what an impressive self-repair system. I wonder how much damage it can susbstain. Not the serious wounds, mind you, just multiples of smaller ones." -''He's no better than Pharma,- Shiftlock thinks to Soundwave, before her mind becomes a tangled mess of distraction and hurt. Pressure is one of those things that sensors still seem to register even after a dampener's been on. Her fuel tank skreels shut to try to prevent immediate evacuation of its energon supply. "Y'know, Hook," she grins lopsidedly, clenching her teeth and wincing along with his 'medical evaluations', "y'might not wanna -- *nngh!* -- wanna go on about low-castes with that tone. Your boss is one of 'em. So are a lot of the rest of the pit fighters. Might wanna - *HHRGGH* -- tone down that effete snobbery. Just a -tad-." Back to Soundwave, since he isn't going to relent on this. "I'm -neutral-," she snaps tersely. "I don't like the Senate, not after what they did to me. I don't like the Autobot command, not after what they did to me... but lemme - *ack!* -- lemme ask you this, 'Wave: What the frag do you think I'm gonna be feeling about you guys after this? After Barricade threw me onto the street when he was supposed to be protecting me? Neither of you are making the Decepticons look like a good option." "Frankly, right now? I'd say the Decepticons and Sentinel are just two sides of the same shanix." Soundwave catches the mental asides from Shiftlock, some of them barbed like a snarl of steel fencing and others filtering across as pinprick red splashes of rust on decaying, corroded metal. His expression doesn't change- the pain and anguish he senses now are nothing compared to what his mind was assaulted with the cycle before as Megatron seethed and Autobots thrashed in their death agonies. Listening to Shiftlock speak, the outlier first issues an order to Hook, "Hook, more pain dampeners- /now/. She has been honest, and we are /Decepticons./ We are working for equality and a future where all Cybertronians, including the disposables and other outcasts, which *I* was myself once.... are free to live without needless oppression and suffering." Soundwave is an idealist. Then his head shifts down to lock optics with the femme. "You have suffered greatly. However, so have we. There are many things going on right now that you know nothing about. But one thing has not changed- we are fighting for a just cause. The Senate- and Autobots- are fighting to maintain an iron grip on a people drowning in corruption and fear. We will liberate the people- not enslave them- like /Pharma/, like any Autobot seeks to." "I am well aware of what Lord Megatron is, and trying to elevate yourself to his level is akin to a scraplet claiming he is Omega Supreme." Hook comments, but there's a glance towards Soundwave and then he crooks his lips in a lopsided motion before he makes sure that there isn't an ounce of pain in the rest of the process. Fingers that were acting more like they wanted to rend and cut than deal with her a moment before are suddenly much more accurate, comforting - the skill of a well practiced suregon as compared to a poorly trained field medic. "Tell me if this feels right to you, Shiftlock." he comments, moving the femme's ankle in a circular motion - honestly, its been nearly repaired to first-pour new as Hook finishes a few small adjustments to make sure the fit of the gear is absolutely seamless. He isn't making a move to repair the other ankle, and his reasoning is sound. "Soundwave, I wish to observe the other injured ankle to see how much stress that the system can handle. Unless you wish me to take the time to repair her? There is so much more that I could be doing for the cause than repairing this mouthy waste of energon and supplies." the mech says in a low rumble, clearly giving Soundwave the opening he needs to show that there may be a more enlightened side to the Decepticons rather than an unemployed bittered that his job was outsourced angry at the lack of good paying and challenging work FRAG THE PREFABS Constructicon. And there's Soundwave playing the idealist. "As you wish, Soundwave." Hook is the realist. As it stands she only feels the pain when he feels like applying the pain. So as the two of have their little moment, Hook steps aside to construct the second ankle, applying the skill and percision his training alots him - lets see some PREFAB build this. The green mech settles into place, the grinding and reshaping already taking place. "Elevate nothing. I'm trying to warn you to check your tone. Megatron isn't the happiest guy and I can't blame him." She'd like to cooperate with the Decepticons - if you want to really influence here, get Rumble or Deadlock in here - but she's getting really torqued at Hook right now. His arrogance is so.... so /Blast Off/. "Look, don't sell me the rhetoric, 'Wave, I read the manifesto. You slaggin' well knew I -distributed it for you.- Thousands and thousands of digital books all over every corner of the planet. I did everything I could for the Empties, wasted my time on Drift-- I guess he's Deadlock now?-- I just wanted to protect people. I still wanted to protect people from -inside- the Autobot command structure. I'm guessing you two aren't the grand strategists of the movement because you're doing a real scrap job of swaying me to your side. I guess having a mech on the inside to tell you things like, oh, where Decepticon prisoners are kept - that's not important to you, is it?" She's roiling inside with anger. "S'fine," she begrudgingly conceeds to Hook about the state of her ankle. It appears to be working, the guy's good with his tools. But UGH that attitude. She entertains the thought of being unrestrained and snapping his cervical struts like rusted tin rods. "I'll give you that you do good work, even if you're acting like Pharma." "Yeah, I said it. You're acting -just like him-." She's pushing it intentionally. She feels like she has nothing to lose, because she believes they're just going to kill her anyways. "We will show her that we are not monsters," Soundwave replies to Hook. "She was one of us, once. She made some very bad choices, but she was also reduced to the mental state of a newspark at the time. This, coupled with her honesty, is deserving of some... consideration. It does not appear to be taking you too long to fashion these repairs. Surely one of your great skill set is not too /put out/ by such a task?" Shiftlock lets out a frustrated rant and Soundwave just looks at her evenly, his expression as unreadable as ever. "Yes, you did. And yes, Drift is Deadlock now. You are in pain, you are scared, and you are attempting to be brave. This is admirable. But do not let that cloud your perception. We really are *not* as bad as the Autobots. Were the Decepticons you were friends with such terrible people? Did any of them ever try altering your mind or forcing you to do something? And why would we let you go right now? Tell me, and you know I can read your thoughts, would you keep this secret if we did? Or would you report it to the Autobots?" Her frustration with Hook is becoming worse, though, and Soundwave begins to believe that perhaps it would be better if there were fewer... distractions. "Hook. You will leave for now. Return in 5 breems, finish that foot, then report to me her status." Pharma. Hook merely laughs at the mention of his name. "Ah, the wannabe. Do give him my regards." the mech comments, amused that she would dare to lower or elevate Pharma to his level. "I'm not in interrogation. It's my job in this case to simply keep you functioning for those that have those abilities to tend to you. But if you wish to meet with Vortex or Mixmaster, I will be more than willing to set up an appointment..." the mech drones as he reaches into the femme's leg and cooly shunts off the power to them, causing them to sieze up for now. Can't have her running off once he repairs her, after all. And there he goes having to send the good doctor away. "As you command." the Constructicon rumbles. Just you wait someday he'll head up MSE and kick you out of his medical bay, just you wait! Oh. Right. Grabbing up the foot he was working on, he waves it cheerfully. "Ta." he rumbles before heading out into the hall and off to his workshop for more crafting. Shiftlock grumbles. She's hobbled still, and locked to the table, which is good, because she'd like to make an obscene gesture at Hook as he leaves. Letting her head rest against the slab, she looks over at Soundwave. "I don't even know," she answers his last question in exasperation. "Really, you can stop lecturing me about how bad the Autobots are. -I am well aware of it-. But there's got to be a better way than just burning civilization down around us. Non-violent change, wasn't that what it was all about? Wasn't that what Megatron wrote? Now all the sudden he's smashing in people's heads and tearing them limb from limb. How is that -better-?" Soundwave sighs. He watches Hook exit, then moves so that he can more easily look Shiftlock in the optics, placing his hands on the edges of the table. He almost gets a thousand-yard stare going there for a moment as he thinks about what happened the night before. It was... rather brutal and he can't deny that. However, there are so many things Shiftlock does not understand. "There are ... extenuating circumstances that you are probably not aware of. Megatron is still working towards the same goals, but as the situation escalates, so too must his response to it. What would you have him do? You speak as if law-abiding actions are met with reasonable responses. Law-abiding actions in our current society are met with mind control, empurata, and a host of other ills. How exactly do you propose to correct a system in a law-abiding manner when that very system is set up for the sole purpose of maintaining its status quo?" "I don't know." She doesn't even bother lying. "I don't know. I don't know what to do anymore than trying to just keep people out of harm's way. I'm not a leader or a philosopher. I'm less than two centuries old, my body was used like an energon container to hold someone prisoner and my head's had so many needles in it that leak air out of the back of my skull with every gas vent." "Then consider our position," Soundwave replies, "We are trying to fight against an oppressive government that will stop at nothing to wipe us out. Sentinel Prime wants every last Decepticon /dead/. Because he knows we threaten his power. When the head of that festering mass of injustice and corruption is so desperate to wipe every last one of us out, then that shows we have struck a nerve. That shows we are on the right path. If there WAS a way to work within the system, I would do so. I have no love of war or strife. But both I and my friends have been cast out too many times, had the heel of the government ground down on us too many times, watched others suffer too many times to be niave. I work for that government, after all, just as you did. You know as well as I the despair that permeates the very hallways there. There IS no good way to work within the system, Shiftlock. And if I believed that you would work for US again, I would talk to Megatron about setting you free." Of course, his "believing" has extra punch given that he can read minds... Despair curls around Shiftlock's mind like a straight jacket. She knows Soundwave is right about the state of affairs in this world, and she feels powerless to do anything about it. She doesn't want to look the world in the eye and see how ugly it is. She just wants to pretend like her planet isn't going to the pit in a mine cart. "You're right not to believe that. I won't help either side. I can't. I won't compromise who and what I am, Soundwave. I'm not a killer, I never will be. I don't have the will to fight." "But you do fight, Shiftlock," Soundwave continues, sensing her despair and trying to replace it with a new passion- a passion for the Decepticon cause, "You are fighting already, pretending to be one of them and seeking to work out corruption from within. Which is what you were doing when you landed here. A spy for us, working udnercover in the depths of Iacon, could be quite useful." "There are good Autobots, Soundwave. People like Orion Pax. I'm not going to betray the ones that are trying to do what's right. ... But I'm not going to protect the ones that are doing wrong. They sent Trepan in to pull information out of Ruiner's head, that's how they got the information for the Forge sweep. I ... I think someone assigned me to Panorama 3 hoping I'd get killed 'in the line of duty'. That way they could protect him." Her mind conjurs up images of Ratbat after the word 'him'. Soundwave's red visor flickers momentarily at the mention of Trepan and Ruiner. "Do you know anything else about Ruiner? His location? His status?" Megatron would find /any/ such information exceedingly interesting. He listens to the rest, picking up the mental image of Ratbat. "I see. There is merely another example of how untrsutworthy the Autobots are." He frowns at little at the mention of Orion Pax... he's heard bits and pieces about the mech but hasn't met him personally yet. "You wouldn't have to betray "good Autobots". Simply getting us useful information on the likes of Pharma and this Trepan would be helpful." "No, I'm sorry, I don't." Shift means it. "I wish I did, It'd tell you. They have me on recruit level with the rest of their new reprogrammed soldiers. I overheard a couple of officers talking about how they were sending Trepan to deal with Ruiner. They were really gloating about having 'Megatron's toy'." Soundwave can't help but bristle just slightly at "the rest of their new reprogrammed soldiers", though his outward appearance belies that fact. The last part almost causes him to hitch his ventilation systems, though. Do they... know? About Megatron and Ruiner? He will have to warn his leader of this immediately. "I see." He says nothing more about it, not revealing any further thoughts or confirmation for Shiftlock of whether or not there was any merit to that description. He pauses a moment, then asks, "Where are the majority of your assignments these cycles? Is there any city in particular you've seen extra attention given to- or any person? Megatron, of course, but anyone else?" "No, they had me training with Banzaitron to learn combat techniques. Officer Pax found out about my reprogramming - he smuggled me out of Iacon for as long as he could. He was trying to stop it." There's a swell of loyaly towards Pax in that, of a kindly officer who had pitty on a brainwashed 'child' being clearly used and abused by her superiors. Making energon goodies in a kitchen. Hot Rod trying to talk to her, and her body revolting against her will and assaulting the young mech. Massive headaches and confusion as her memories kept vanishing and reappearing of their own accord. The memories are all sorted for later, the kindness and independent-mindedness of Pax noted as are the discussions (and more) with Hot Rod. "Are there other brainwashed individuals out there? I believe one is Blurr? What do you know of him? Of others controlled against their will?" "I'm pretty sure it's Blurr and that sixchanger, Quickswitch. They've... messed him up. He's not right in the brain module," Shiftlock explains. "But I don't think they're going to stop with just us young, newsparks. I think they might go further. They already have with the populace in general." Soundwave nods. "Quickswitch.... he has been spotted around here before." The outlier listens further, adding, "Yes. There are spies, plants, monitoring in the skies.... all of this is why we must fight back. This is why I would seek your assistance, Shiftlock. All like-minded individuals need to work together to bring this corrosion crashing down so that the populace can be free and that all may pursue the life they wish to make for themselves." Soundwave pauses a moment. "I must go, I have duties to perform. But first... I will see you to a cell. It is not much, but I imagine it will be more comfortable than lying strapped to a table here?" The outlier proceeds to unfasten her restraints. She is still paralyzed from the knees down, so he knows she isn't going to make any sort of fast escape. Besides, if she even thought of escape he'd sense it and be likely to stop it immediately. That said, the outlier's touch is gentle. "I will have to carry you. I hope you do not mind?" He then scoops the femme up in his big, bulky arms. "No, I'll take you over Hook any day." Shiftlock can't do a whole lot, but when the magnetic locks are released she can sit up. Her feet are still useless. It's a good way to hobble a prisoner. "I know we probably don't see things the same way, but we both want the same thing. I want everyone to be who they are, who they want to be, without having to live in fear." Soundwave knows she means it. "Yes, I do too. I did not lie to you when we talked that time at Ratbat's offices. And I am doing what I believe will lead to that equality and even... compassion towards all Cybertronians." If she could read HIS mind, she'd know he was speaking the truth as well. He gently lifts the smaller femme from the table and heads out towards the Menagerie. "I hope that you will come to see that the Decepticons want that, as well." Again, he's an idealist. "But life has been hard, and it makes some of them... hard, as well. I hope we can achieve this goal before we are all consumed by the chaos." He will take her to a cell, try to make her as comfortable as possible, but they both know full well that Megatron has the final say on her fate.